mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Erica Jones
Erica Jones is a main character in My Babysitter's a Vampire. ''She's Sarah's best friend and became a vampire in the film. She is a former love interest of Gord, however he backed off because Jesse was interested in her. She is Jesse's ex-girlfriend. As a human, she was a nerd and socially awkward. However, following her transformation, she became amazingly beautiful and full of herself, bullying people who are like she used to be. She is a fan of Dusk and the band ''Single Tear, and is a senior. Benny and Rory both have crushes on her. Benny first liked her when she was a human, and Rory only showed brief interest in her, only to begin pursuing her following her transformation. Background As a human, Erica was president of the Dusk Fan Club. She was a nerd and constantly bullied by head cheerleader Stephanie. Originally meant to be Jane's babysitter, she instead goes to a party with Gord in an attempt to prove to Sarah that she's not a good girl. There, Gord bites her and she later feeds on Rory after Sarah hesitates in doing so, becoming a fully-fledged vampire. After her transformation, Erica began to look down on inferior students, bullying people like she used to be. Erica has become much more popular with boys following her transformation and Benny and Rory are both interested in her. Later in the film, she battles Sarah, however at the end of the film, they make up. Personality Erica's personality in the film was geeky and nerdy, even kind. However, in the series she became more popular, and full of herself. Under the influence of a love potion, she kissed Benny, and to get Rory to shut up, she said she would kiss him. She almost kissed Rory, hinting a crush, however they were caught by the vampire nurse Anne when she opened the blood truck back doors. Erica later drank Benny's blood and liked it; this leading Sarah to believe that Erica was developing a crush on Benny. Erica begins to help Sarah, Ethan, and Benny in their missions more in season two, than the first season. Her nerd past proves useful sometimes, as she's even brainier than the others, though she doesn't like being reminded of her past. Abilities *'Superhuman Speed': She has superhuman speed which allows her to be much faster than humans. *'Superhuman Strength': She has superhuman strength which allows her to be much stronger than humans. *'Superhuman Hearing': her vampire sense of hearing is greater then a humans'. *'Superhuman Smelling': Her vampire sense of smell is far greater than humans. *'Superhuman Agility': She has superhuman agility. *'Superhuman Healing Factor': She can rapidly heal any cut, bruise, burn, scar, and etc. in a matter of seconds. *'Super Reflexes': She has super reflexes that allows her to react faster than a human. *'Fangs': She can extend and retract a pair of fangs from her mouth that allows her to feed on the blood of humans and bite other people to turn them into vampires. *'Flight': She has the ability to fly. Relationships Sarah :Main Article: Sarica See Sarica. 'Benny' :Main Article: Bennica Benny and Erica are not really in a relationship, due to her hatred of him, the 'vampire/mortal' problems, and the fact that Erica has left Whitechapel. Unlike with Rory, Benny is not solely interested in Erica, and has had crushes on other girls. Benny had a crush on Erica before she was transformed. Rory : ''Main Article: Rorica '' She has a very confusing relationship with Rory, often arguing with or being mean to him, but she has shown a willingness to hang out with him on many occasions, even once kissing him. Erica and Rory tend to spend more time together than with any of the others, due to their lack of conviction for fighting the many undead and monsters. When Erica discovers that Rory also likes the band Single TeAr, she, for one minute, begins to talk to him excitedly about them, regaining her composure quickly after realising her slip-up. At the end of series two, the two of them are kidnapped by Anastasia (by her use of mind-control), and they escape destruction, so it is possible that they may begin/have begun a relationship following the end of the series. Episode Appearances Season One: *Three Cheers for Evil *Blood Drive *Guys and Dolls *Double Negative *Smells Like Trouble *Die Pod (cameo) *Blue Moon *Doug the Vampire Hunter (cameo) *Re-Vamped Season Two: *Welcome Back Dusker *Say You'll Be Maztak *Fanged and Furious *Flushed *Mirror,rorriM *Village of the Darned *Hottie Ho-Tep *Independence Daze *Siren Song *Jockenstein *Halloweird *The Date to End All Dates | Part 1 & 2 Trivia *Erica shares similarities with Teen Wolf's character Erica Reyes. Despite sharing the same name, they were both unpopular until undergoing a supernatural metamorphasis. However, Erica Reyes transformed into a werewolf instead of a vampire. *She likes the metal band ''Single Tear ''and shares this passion with Rory who burned a CD for her. *She is shown to be very deceitful, using her looks to get her way, mainly with Rory. *She likes the taste of Benny's blood. *She works at a vampire restaurant. She has also known to take on other jobs which would get her close to supplies of blood. *Kate Todd gave Erica the unofficial last name of Jones. However, many fans refer to her fanfiction surname, Lynn. *Erica has kissed both Jesse and Benny on screen. She almost kissed Rory. ---Quotes--- Photo Gallery See Erica/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Cheerleaders Category:Crushes of Rory Category:Characters from Humans vs. Vampires Category:Crushes of Benny Category:Possesed Characters Category:Blood Drive Category:My Babysitters a Vampire The Movie Category:Dusk Fan Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Relationships with Ethan Category:Relationships with Benny Category:Relationships with Sarah Category:Relationships with Rory Category:Relationships with Jesse Category:Relationships with Gord Category:Main Cast Category:Undead Creatures